Melanie Bush
Melanie Bush ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts und wird eine Begleiterin des Sechsten und Siebten Doctors. Sie gehört neben Charley Pollard, Clara Oswald und River Song zu den Begleiterinnen des Doctors, die ihn in nicht chronologischer Synchronität begegnen. Der Sechste Doctor begegnet Mel erstmals während des Prozesses gegen ihn an Bord der Raumstation Zenobia. Zu seiner Verteidigung darf er ein Erlebnis aus seiner persönlichen Zukunft verwenden und wählt eine Matrix-Übertragung, in der er mit der sportbegeisterten Melanie Bush bereits eine Zeit lang unterwegs ist (Terror of the Vervoids). Kurz darauf wird Mel aus eben jener Zukunft in des Doctors Vergangenheit transportiert, um für ihn bei dem Prozess auszusagen. Hier begegnet der Doctor ihr dann erstmals real (The Ultimate Foe). Wie und unter welchen Umständen sich die beiden kennen lernten und wie lange sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, bleibt in der Serie offen. Mels Familienname wird in der Serie nie genannt, er etablierte sich in den Hörspielproduktionen. Charakter thumb|200px|''Scream Queen'' Mel Melanie zeichnet sich durch ein besonders gutes Gedächtnis aus. In der Episode Time and the Rani erwähnt sie, dass ihr Spezialgebiet Computer seien. Aufgrund ihrer großen Neugier geht sie keinem Abenteuer aus dem Weg. Sie ist grundsätzlich gut gelaunt und hat ein freundliches, offenes Wesen. Bezeichnend für Mel ist exzessives Schreien im Angesicht von großer Gefahr oder ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen. Herkunft Melanie wird am 22. Juli 1964 geboren und verbringt die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens in Croxdale Nach dem tragischen Tod ihrer Schwester zieht sie mit ihren Eltern in den Süden Englands (Spiral Scratch) . Schon früh macht sich Mels außergewöhnliches Erinnerungsvermögen bemerkbar: mit acht kennt sie über 150 Dinosaurierarten (The Wrong Doctors). Mit neun hat sie den kompletten Sherlock Holmes-Kanon gelesen (Unregenerate!). In ihrer Jugendzeit nimmt Mel Tanzunterricht und liebt die Musik von ABBA und den Bee Gees (Business Unusual). Ihr Interesse an Wissenschaft wird von ihrem Onkel Dr. John Hallam gefördert, der großen Einfluss auf ihren späteren akademischen Erfolg an einer Londoner Universität hat (Catch-1782). Besonders Computertechnologie wird ihr Steckenpferd und früh beherrscht sie mehrere Programmiersprachen (The Juggernauts). 1989 lebt Mel in Pease Pottage und nimmt einen Sommer-Job bei Brighton Information Technologies an, wo sie erstmals dem Sechsten Doctor begegnet. Mel ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt 25 Jahre alt und gemeinsam mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart und dem Doctor bekämpft sie das Nestene-Bewusstsein, woraufhin der Doctor ihr anbietet, mit ihm zu reisen (Business Unusual). Abenteuer mit dem 6. Doctor [[Datei:Doctor 6 mel.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor und Mel an Bord der Hyperion III]] Wie lange die beiden tatsächlich miteinander reisen, ist unbekannt. Als man sie in der Serie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam agieren sieht, kennen sie sich offenbar recht gut und gehen sehr herzlich miteinander um. Während des Prozesses gegen den Doctor (der chronologisch vor seiner Bekanntschaft mit Mel stattfindet) wird sie als Zeugin aus ihrer eigenen Zeitlinie gerissen. Somit trifft sie einen jüngeren Doctor, der sie noch gar nicht kennt (The Ultimate Foe) Der Doctor bringt Mel nach dem Prozess in ihre Zeitlinie zurück, da er weiß, dass ihre eigentlich erste Begegnung noch vor ihm liegt (Time of Your Life). Abenteuer mit dem 7. Doctor thumb|200px|Mel und Ikona Auch nach seiner Regeneration zum Siebten Doctor bleibt sie eine zeitlang an seiner Seite. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer erleben die beiden auf dem Planeten Lakertya, wo sie verhindern müssen, dass die abtrünnige Rani einen ganzen Planeten ihren wissenschaftlichen Zielen opfert. Mel freundet sich dabei mit dem lakertyanischen Rebellen Ikona an. Mit ihrer Fingerfertigkeit gelingt es ihr später, hochexplosive Fußfesseln zu entfernen (Time and the Rani). In einer Hochhausanlage des 21. Jahrhunderts gerät Mel in die Fänge von menschenfressenden Rentnerinnen und freundet sich mit Pex an, der jedoch sein Leben für Mel und die anderen Bewohner des Gebüdes opfert (Paradise Towers). Der Jahreswechsel 1999/2000 erleben Mel und der Doctor auf einer Firmenparty, wo sie gemeinsam gegen das Nestene-Bewusstsein kämpfen müssen (Plastic Millennium). Mit Nostalgia Tours macht Mel eine Zeitreise ins Jahr 1959 und teilt sich im Feriencamp Shangri-La ein Zimmer mit der Chimeron-Königin Delta. Sie wird Zeugin der Geburt eines Chimeron - was sie mit dem für sie typischen hysterischen Schreien kommentiert (Delta and the Bannermen). Mel wird Zeuign des Untergangs von Pompeii (The Fires of Vulcan), trifft im Jahr 1987 auf die Daleks (We Are The Daleks) und im 31. Jahrhundert auf die Sontaraner (Terror of the Sontarans). Abschied thumb|220px|left|Mel nimmt Abschied Ihr letztes gemeinsames Ziel mit dem Doctor ist die Kolonie Iceworld. Dort verhindern sie gemeinsam mit Sabalom Glitz und Ace die Pläne des gewissenlosen Kane. Im Anschluss daran entscheidet sich Mel recht überraschend, das Reisen mit dem Doctor zu beenden und sich statt dessen Glitz anzuschließen (Dragonfire). Damit gehört Mel zu den Begleitern, die nach der Trennung vom Doctor vorerst nicht in ihre eigene Zeit zurück kehren. Kriminelle Verstickungen Sabalom Glitz verstrickt Mel in kriminelle Geschäfte. So verkauft er dem Händler Chimbly verrottete Nahrung, woraufhin er und Mel fliehen müssen (You are the Doctor). Sie entschließt sich, Glitz zu verlassen und versucht, mit dem Raumschiff Nosferatu III auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. An verschiedenen Orten stellt sie sich als Miss Zingiber vor, um nicht gefasst zu werden (Come die with me, The Grand Betelgeuse Hotel). Sie verliert schließlich ihr Raumschiff und lässt sich auf dem Urlaubsplaneten Ricosta nieder (A Life of Crime) Wiedersehen und neue Abenteuer Auf Ricosta trifft sie schließlich den Doctor und Ace wieder, die ihr helfen, den Sperovores zu entkommen, an die Glitz Mel verkauft hat, um seine Schulden begleichen zu können. Sie schließt sich dem Doctor und Ace erneut an (A Life of Crime). Gemeinsam reisen die drei zur Erde und landen 1938 in den Wirren des Spanischen Bürgerkriegs (Fiesta of the Damned). Einige Zeit später strandet Mel auf dem Planeten Avalone, wo sie erneut den Siebten Doctor trifft, der inzwischen von Bernice Summerfield, Roz Forrester und Chris Cwej begleitet wird. Offenbar hatte sie sich erneut Sabalom Glitz angeschlossen. Nach sechs Monaten hatten sich ihre Wege abermals getrennt und sie versuchte per Anhalter nach Hause zu kommen. Mit Hilfe eines Time Hoppers gelingt Mel schließlich die Rückkehr zur Erde der 1990er Jahre (Head Games). Im Jahr 2010 arbeitet Melanie dann für die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation A Charitable Earth, welche sehr erfolgreich ist (Death of the Doctor). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 6. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 7. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren